A CoEd Life With You
by Sakura Li 2389
Summary: Syaorans'Quest. Sakuras'Undecided Destiny. A time place and situation that isn't what it seems or suppose to be.What is going on here?
1. Wha' cha gonna do?

Hi Peeps! This is my VERY first Fan fic so please go easy on me? Lol I'm open to any and all suggestions just don't flame unless I start writing a story where sakura goes loony and kills syaoran!

Lol oh yea...cheesy title heheheheh sorry guys....I didn't have a very good muse for that one.....i promise the story to be much better,

oh yea.....i tend to add in stuff that I like, hehehe like my fav # 23 or Hogwarts University? (psst harry potter fanatic) and Evergreen and Papink? but don't worry they wont take up too much of the story...

Oh yea by the way sakura and syaoran never met she kind of captured the cards all on her own before syaoran got there and so the elders couldn't trace the cards because she made them her own.

oOO YEA I DON'T OWN CCS....IF I DID I WOULD MAKE A SEQUAL WHERE SYAORAN AND SAKURA ACTUALLY GO OUT...AND it would probably be just like Little Wolf LOVER's "growing up" I really like her writing = ) so clamp....if you sue me you will get about.....searches pocket uhhhhhhhhh a nickel......some lint.....a stamp......lint.....chewed bubble gum......and some lip gloss...Sour lipgloss!

syaoran: our writer talks too much  
sakura: mou! stop being mean!  
eriol:PSST how your story comes out all depends on her mighty keyboard and awesome brain power starbucks! So don't piss her off my **adorable** decendent! Ooo I love you so much!  
syaoran sakura: back away slowly  
tomoyo: you love syaoran more than you love me? hurt  
Sakura Li 2389: Yup syaoran you are SOOO going to be wearing something frilly....and pink....and nailpolish...

syaoran: grumbles under breath  
OKAY!!! I'm cutting you guys out right now before this gets any farther and leave no room for my fanfic! Enjoy guys!

A Co-ed Life With You

It was a rainy afternoon as a certain jade eyed girl (guess who?) ducked for cover under the awning of a pizzeria. The rain was getting heavier by the second and she still couldn't find the location of the off-campus dorms.  
"sigh....where the heck is 2389 Evergreen and Papink why didn't I go with tomoyo!?" she murmured to herself...  
"umm miss? I don't mean to eavesdrop but I can take you to 2389 Evergreen and Papink" said a guy in tan kaki pants and a navy green tee-shirt (haha you'll never guess who)

"Really! sigh of relief could you please? I don't seem to be very good with directions hehe by the way I'm Sakura" sakura replied 

"Hey I'm Loke, and I would be honored to escort such a kawaii girl to the Hogwarts University Campus" he spoke like a gentleman as he opened up his umbrella just missing the blush that crept on Sakura's cold cheeks.

"So do you go to school at H.U.C? Because you seem very familiar with this area" Sakura asked to break the awkward silence after the compliment he gave her.

"Yup, I'm a freshman this year and I grew up around here so I know this place like the back of my hand...shows hand Hey! I have a birthmark on my hand?" he questioned himself in amazement. This earned a pretty giggle from sakura as he started chuckling himself.

"Well here we are, ladies first" Loke said as he held the door for the girl

"Thank you" as she examined her surroundings. It was a simple lobby with a faded light blue wallpaper and a male security guard in his late 20's, watching the surveillance monitors, in between four elevators. Not too shabby she's seen worse dorms where the security guard looks younger than the students and there **are **no elevators.

"Hi, I'm Kinomoto, Sakura student id 251-637-443" she said in a business tone as she gave the man a firm handshake.

"Hello...hmmm kinomoto, kinomoto...he repeated as he searched his list oh right here, you'll be in 23J have a nice day" he replied with as much enthusiasm as a piece of pork chop and handed her an envelope that had a large 23J on it.

"Too bad I don't have the pleasure of being on you floor, but we can be updown neighbors" he said cheerfully

"Up down neighbors?" she questioned as they got in the elevator that looked it was taken from the Flinstones.

"yea I'm in 25J, 2 floors up" he said as he pointed to the ceiling

"Cool! ding oh here's my stop" sakura replied a little disappointed

"See you later and ummmmmmmmm.....maybe we can grab a bite sometime?" he asked with a hope filled tone

"maybe" sakura replied in a cute mischievous tone as the elevator closed she gave him a wave good bye

Humming all the way as she walked down the tiled hallway with dim lighting and yellow walls. "lets see....23J......ah here it is" she spoke to herself, taking the key out of the envelope and putting it on her keychain, next to a jewel encrusted wing. The put the key in the hole and gave it a good strong push but couldn't seem to get the door opened, so she gave it a harder push with more shoulder strength and this time...she used too much power and fell hard on the floor of her new room.

"AHHH!" she screeched as she fell, but to her surprise she landed on something soft and cushion-y , she opened her eyes to find she landed on...(hmmm ) her luggage!  
whew she exclaimed to no one in particular. "yay my stuff got here fine". She brushed her self off and saw what a nice dorm this was, when u enter theres a closet to the right next to it was the bathroom, the open kitchen on the left, a purple leather couch, glass coffee table and 32 inch tv, bose sound system, and then after that was 2 doors where she assumed was 2 bedrooms. Wow this room was pretty nice, good thing her dad picked the more expensive "suites" as the college called them, then again Fujitaka couldn't have his baby in a crappy room when she wasn't by his side. ( the couch, tv n table were provided by the colleges b/c sakura's father is so well known at this university, the board wanted to be nice )

Sakura checked out both rooms and decided to take the one on the left because it wasn't already occupied the bed had green bedsheets and a Dell XPS on the table next to it was a picture of 4 beautiful girls and a cute guy they all resembled each other so sakura assumed they were related.

_I wonder who my room mate will be...I hope she and I can become good friends _

In less than 5 minutes she stuffed her clothes in the small closet at the end of her bed, ( when I say stuffed...I mean literally) put on her pink bed sheets, and set up her printer, and dell **Inspiron 9100** (ooo yea baby.... )On her bed was a yellow doll, one that looked like a cat with round ears and wings on the back hint hint

"Sakura! Go take a shower! Your clothes are soaked through and through AHH I can see almost see through it! What are you doing wearing something that thin!?" the doll exclaimed as it sprung to life

"Hai hai, kero did dad send you here to father me in his place?" she joked mockingly as she took out some clothes and a bath towel.  
"Even if he didn't I'm still your guardian! Yue would strangle me if anything happened to you" kero shuddered to the idea of facing Yue in battle again as he went over and sat next to sakura's laptop. Before sakura went into the shower the popped her Evanescence cd in her Sony mini boom box/phone/clock Haunted begins to play loudly.  
"sigh that kero...her mind was racing about school and college life while she undressed and stepped into the warm water flowing from a nozzle that was just beyond her reach. a quick shower later she wiped herself down and dried her hair and put on her a white tank top with gray sweatpants embroidered at the helm with sakura blossoms. (tomoyo still designs her clothes)

a few minutes after she got back to her room she closed her cd player and heard the door outside slam shut. She opened her door silently just a peak to see who it was. To her horror it was a man! _what is he doing in here? This is a girls room! He's not suppose to be in here, she couldn't wake up kero that would cause too much noise _so she did the next best thing...  
she mentally chanted the words for her staff (a little skill she picked up over the years)

"Shield!" she whispered and returned her staff to a pendent. Then she grabbed her baseball bat. (Touya gave it to her for a going away to college present = D )

the guy in the living room

"Not too bad I guess...they better have delivered my stuff to my room...ah I'm dripping wet better go take a shower" he spoke to himself

He went to the room on the right because that's where Wei said he had put his stuff.

_I hope I get someone I can deal with, because I need to concentrate on my studies or the elders are SO going to drag my ass back to china_

he quickly grabbed a tee-shirt and sweatpants but he suddenly jerked his head up when he felt a flash of pink aura...just a little and as soon as it came it went...dismissing it as some passing fairy he slowly walked towards the shower....only to feel someone creeping up behind him.  
Sakura brought the bat down on the guy with half her strength because she didn't want to kill the guy...give him a concussion but not kill.

The guy smirked with his years of training this attack was practically in slow motion. He swiftly turned and caught the bat and twisted the arm around only to be ASTOUNDED by the fact that the owner of the bat was auburn haired girl, with the most intoxicating "ying fa" scent that he completely got lost in.  
Sakura winced at the strong grip he had on her arm, but he seemed to have froze discovering that someone was in here so she took the chance and elbowed him in the stomach.  
The hit in the stomach snapped him out of his lost state. And sakura squirmed out of his hold on her.   
"HEY STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he held his ands out in a defensive mode

"What am I DOING? What are you doing! This is a girls room!" sakura screeched back still in a strong defensive position with bat in front of her.  
"KID have YOU READ THE BROCHURE? Hogwarts University has Co-Ed dorms. Syaoran replied in a more calm tone.

"...you've got to be kidding me..." sakura replied looking off into space...unaware that the guy was looking at her

"...slight glare and if you'll excuse me from your attacks I'm going to take a shower" he replied coldly walking away without shaking her hand.  
_jerk....oh I suppose It's partially my fault...sigh_ she slumped her shoulders and went to raid the fridge for a meal, stunned that there was a large bag of food from Fresh Direct attached to it was a card  
Sakura! Sorry I wont be there for you on your first night I have to take care of some business over in China gotta close a deal hun! But I'll be sure to be there for breakfast! And I'll bring the waffles! Lotta Luv XOXO and Eriol said he's got a surprise! Tootles!  
_That Tomoyo...oh well at least she knows I cant cook on my own... hehe._

She hummed the "What'cha gonna do" from Escaflowne the movie as she took out 3 spaghetti dinners, 3 meat ravioli, deli sandwiches platter, a fried chicken platter, olives, champagne (hey they in college) 6 bottles of corona, a pack of mike's hard core lemonade, a macaroni salad, 4 fruit salads, 2 salads, 6 pack of Pepsi with a special delivery of Juniors' Cheese Cake. In the cupboard were some lucky charms, hot coco and marshmallows.

OOO if I make him a nice dinner maybe he can forgive me for my actions earlier....after all....we are living together for a while....might as well make it an enjoyable experience

With that she got to work. ( not really work considering food from fresh food direct is pre-cooked all you do is pop it in the microwave and slap it on a plate)

- Moments later-  
The guy stepped out of the bathroom wearing green sweat pants and a white tee-shirt, and was welcomed by a delicious aroma.

"Gomen Nasi about earlier, I guess being in a new environment made me kind of jumpy and I thought you were an intruder, but I really didn't mean to harm you. Gomen Ne! no hard feelings?" genki and apologetic sakura asked.  
"no hard feelings" syaoran replied in monotone

"Great! I'm Sakura Kinomoto you can call me sakura"

"Li, Syaoran call me Li"

"um okay Li-san would you care to join me for dinner I made some chicken, pasta and salad" sakura asked  
He hesitated...his stomach wanted to...but his mind said no...he couldn't get close with this or any other girl no matter what circumstances or how kind, considerate and cute..._WHOA cute? No no no it must be the hunger...I'm having delusio_ns besides he needed to focus on his studies, avoid getting married and prove to the elders he can be a good leader to the clan by finding the Card Master and getting him to ally him weather by force or will... his new and improved slotted sword was practically worthless without the power of the cards.

"Save it..." he said coldly and then left the room

Stunned sakura was very disappointed in this...she really didn't want to make an enemy...especially someone sharing her living quarters...sigh she ate what she can and gave the rest to kero.

"So who was that guy? Did he try anything? Are you okay?" asked a very bloated kero who practically breathed in the food.  
"sigh that's Syaoran Li and I don't think he likes me very much" she sadly replied

"SYAORAN LI!?!?!?!?!?" kero screamed

-in the other room-

_who's that male in her room? Eh probably her boyfriend doesn't she know this isn't high school where you can sneak your boy toys into your room at night._

"This isn't good, Syaoran Li is part of the Li clan...meaning he is the descendent of Clow reed himself...he might be sent by his clan to get them back..." kero said seriously  
"gasp they cant do that can they!? Their mine! I changed them into my cards! They draw their energy from me, they are a part of me" sakura asked worriedly

"No, he cant...but he can be their pawn for revenge" kero replied "but don't worry sakura I'm here to protect you! toothy grin as soon as you get me a big chunk of that cheese cake in the fridge" he said mischievously

"I...who?...how did you know?!" asked a bewildered sakura

"How can I not know? Over the years I have learned to hear, smell even...sense cake....any and all sorts of cake....MWHAHAHAHHAHA" declared Kero with a superman pose

giggling loudly as she went to get him his cake

_how am I suppose to study if she can't keep it down, oh god...she's giggling...ew...ah forget this I am going to bed to keep out the "noise" he sandwiched his head between two pillows and drifted off...into a dream about a certain green eyed girl _

Little did both of them know...that "something wicked this way comes"...

That was the first chappie! I hope it didn't suck it didn't sound too cool to me but I'm working on it!! Lol experiencing writers block already...TT please support me! Your reviews mean a LOT!!!! ARIGATO! All suggestions are welcome.

Also I would like to thank a great friend that influenced me to write this....many....many....many....many....months ago...

hahahha thank you Emerald wolf AND YOU PEOPLE BETTER READ HER STUFF ITS MAD GOOD = D !!


	2. Bleed Me A River

Hi guys! Because you guys reviewed I DID TOO!!! Lol I'm so happy! Oh yea I have no money so that means I don't own clamp so don't sue ME!!!  
  
**Emerald Wolf 1**- My first and best fan! AND THE FIRST TO EVER REVIEW MY STORY!! TT I'm so happy—and like I said he's having delusions because he is so hungry!   
**JediBubbles**- Hell yes! Cake sensing...another one of Kero's amazing abilities...that inhaling in food of course  
**ccsbrat-** yes I think it's very ironic that he doesn't know! lol

**Anonymous**- Thank you for liking my piece I will work on editing the first chapter I know I had a lot of mistakes but it was my first story ever so I was really really excited and just wanted to get it on the web! and I realized that my age is a dead give away when my pen name is Sakura Li 2389 TT lol! I don't make a very good spy...but sakura will! (another story)  
**Crystalz Tearz- **Nope Sakura knows Li has powers but Li doesn't know about her powers...yet...

**eXplicit-shirwen**- Yup I love the details and just because kero loves pudding doesn't mean he cant love cheese cake too I mean grl...this is JUNIORS CHEESE CAKE! (I'm eating it right now) and if you were as cute as Sakura you'd get special suites too lol besides they paid EXTRA for it!

**Peaceful Angel**: thanks! For enjoying my story

Syaoran: _Will she ever shut up? We're going to be here all day if she addresses all of the reviewers personally_!  
Sakura: _well I think its sweet I don't expect a cold hearted jerk that didn't eat what I cooked ESPECIALLY for him to understand..._  
Syaoran: -_omg- i..i..iiiiiiii_  
Eriol: _Hmm..women..._  
Tomoyo: _oh, I see Eriol you are with your little descendent on this one...hey sakura want to go swimming? I know this gym with the hottest trainers!_ ;  
Eriol Syaoran: _we...we.we we we we we we we _  
OKI!! Back to main story! = )

  
**A Coed Life With You**

-**Syaoran's Room**-  
  
--BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ—Syaoran's alarm went off at the stroke of 6am.

"Ughhh, okay that was **the **weirdest dream I've ever had...I mean...it couldn't happen could it...NAHHH?" dismissing last nights' visions he got out of bed and took out a pair of red basketball shorts, a white bleaker, and Nikes. He grabbed his mp3 and headed out. Even though he was thousands of miles away from Wei (his trainer/butler) he still kept him self in tip-top shape, so every morning he jogged around the city block 10 times before he went to the Penguin to do crunches upside down on the jungle gym. His Ipod started playing Until the day I die by Story of the year.

"Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  
  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does............................"

He zoned off, but his body kept crunching and his mind wandered back to the guy in Kinomoto's room.

_Its going to be hard to study if she keeps bringing her boyfriend in her room at night...with the banging on walls...the screaming...the moaning...I'm going to have to do something before this gets out of hand... _With that in mind, he finished up his exercises and jogged back to the dorm but not before he made a quick pit stop at the floor managers' office and wrote a complaint: "_23J's girl needs to stop bringing in boyfriends in the middle of the night_." And dropped it in the little complaint box. With that done he went back to his room to clean himself up because practice made him wet with sweat...his bleaker was practically drenched; he headed straight for the showers...

**Sakura**

"Sakura...you should wake up now...sakura...SAKURA! OH MY GOODNESS YOUR LATE!!" Kero screamed

"MMMmmmm" she yawned and stretched, "Kero...after 8 years, do you REALLY think that's going to work on me? Besides, look its only 7"

She didn't want to, but got up anyway. Ssakura pressed play on her remote and Enya's "Carribean Blue" started playing as she did yoga on her bed. After 20 minutes of thoroughly twisting and joint bending she finished off with a nice "bow".

"Man, that's refreshing! And now to clean myself up," Sakura said joyfully as she took a pink striped blouse and faded blue flared jeans into the bathroom.

"la la la la la la, it goes around and around, just la la la la la" she sung to herself as she swayed in the shower.

**-Moments later-**

blow drying hair Sakura's hair wasn't too long, just shoulder length so it only took 2 minutes to dry. She rewrapped her towel around her chest so it doesn't fall off while she was getting ready...

_-hmm I wonder why the lights are on in the bathroom...sigh some people have no responsibility what so ever (referring to sakura)- _

Sakura was applying sour strawberry lip gloss when she heard the door open...revealing a very sweat drenched syaoran...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura

Syaoran was so startled he stumbled back and fell on his butt. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!! OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST LIKE THE DREAM I HAD THIS MORNING!" he whispered the "Sorry" and screamed the part he should've kept to himself.

"YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT SEEING ME NAKED IN THE BATHROOM!?! YOU SICK PERVERT!!!" she threw everything and anything she could lay her hands on, at him.

Syaoran eluded (dodged)the toothbrush, toothpaste, hair comb and cup she threw at him with ease but it soon registered in his brain that Kinomoto was half naked and every time she threw something at him her towel got looser, with this thought his nose started bleeding . "I'M SORRY KINOMOTO!!" he screamed while trying to stop the blood.

Sakura was terribly afraid of the sight of blood and as he slowly approached her she pulled up her towel to cover her chest....but unfortunately exposing more of her thigh... ( the towel is well passed mid thigh right now)

Syaoran's bloody nose, after he saw her futile attempt to cover herself but only exposed even more of her legs, became even worse than before...Now, the blood seemed to be coming out in liters!

Ding Dong

"Mmmm I hope Sakura likes the Ihops we brought!" said Tomoyo.

"Of course she'll love it, you know she can't resist pancakes," Eriol replied.

"AHHHHH" they heard from the other side of the door.

"Oh my goodness, Eriol unlock the door!!"

Eriols' hands glowed for a moment as it hovered over the door knob and heard a click momentarily after.

The two of them rushed in to see a very disturbing yet funny scene; Syaoran was lying in a pool of blood that seemed to be increasing in size due to a waterfall in his face,; around him were scattered toiletries. Sakura was horrified at the sight of so much blood causing her towel to ride even higher and syaoran to bleed heavier. It was a case of continuous cause and effect; the more he bleeds the more she reveled the more he bleeds. ;

"Oh my gosh, Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worried, while taking the green towel with a monogrammed S on the towel rack and covering Sakura up, Just as she was all covered up she fainted from the exhaustion and the sight of so much blood was too much for her to handle.

"Innocence and chastity hear my plight, stop this bleeding with this light" Eriol chanted in Latin and a bright light shone from his hand. Syaoran stopped bleeding at once.

"My oh so loveable descendent! What happened?! Were you two up to something naughty?" Eriol asked mischievously as he carried Sakura over to the sofa.

"HELL NO Eriol; WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? You know full and well that I'm focusing on my training!" Syaoran retorted angrily "and I..I..." with that Syaoran fainted.

"Aww the two of them are so cute! Hmm hun? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" tomoyo said mischievously her lips curved into a wicked smile

"Yes, but if we do it in here wont it wake them up with your moans? he questioned with his famous innocent look, earning him a playful slap on his arm.

"Haha I'm kidding love; if my guess is right you want to –whispers in Tomoyo's ear—

-- **A little later -- **

"Mmm. Wow a dream within a dream; that was strange" Syaoran spoke to no one in particular. He raised his left hand to rub his eyes...when he realized there was some pressure on his arm; something warm and soft, it was... "KINOMOTO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

"Whaa??...." Sakura took in her surroundings, when it registered in her brain that her head was on Syaoran arm she... "AHHHHHH LI!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BED? THIS IS MY ROOM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LI YOU FRIGGIN HENTAI!!!!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, and shoved Syaoran on the floor.

"ITAI!" Li said rubbing his head, suddenly noticing the pink bed sheets and two pranksters in the room.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Tomoyo and Eriol were (literally) rolling on the floor laughing and Tomoyo's camcorder was set up on the tri-pod on the other end of the room.

"Oh my g—Tomoyo; tell me I have clothes on under this blanket..." Sakura threatened worriedly while covering up herself with her blanket; this reminded Syaoran of a scene he had just encountered upon in the bathroom. A fresh batch of blood trailed down his nose...again.

"You two are positively hilarious" Tomoyo got the words out between fits of uncontrollable giggles.

"Yea Sakura, Tomoyo put a tee-shirt and shorts on you, what do you take us as? Perverts?" Eriol questioned teasingly

"No, I take you guys as pornographers" Sakura shot back with a smirk.

Syaoran was surprised by this witty response, seeing as she got a stunned and hurt expression out of Eriol, he smirked and got his nose to stop bleeding.

"Okay, okay; enough with this, the two of you must be hungry by now and you have exactly...--looks at watch—30 minutes to eat and change" ordered Tomoyo.  
With that, the both of them sped off. Syaoran washed his face, brushed his teeth, took a shower and attempted to detangle his hair (no luck of course) in 2.5 minutes (world record) while Sakura attempted to destroy the film that Tomoyo just made. But seeing that Li was out of the shower she grabbed some clothes, showered and dabbed on some lip gloss in 2 minutes flat.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Syaoran and Sakura said in unison.

Tomoyo and Eriol watched as the two of them eat at the table; (devour the table is more like it) Sakura shoved 2 strawberry topped Belgian waffles in her mouth while Syaoran wolfed down 3 French toasts.  
As soon as both of them swallowed what was in their mouths both of them stabbed a stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey kid don't you think you've had enough?" Syaoran asked mockingly

"Nope, and if I'm a kid then you're a pedophile" Sakura thwarted with a "look at me I'm so innocent" smile.

--Hmph—Syaoran snatched the top 2 pancakes right from her fork.

"You really ought to watch the way you eat...man I live with 4 sisters and none of them behave like you do" Syaoran retorted

"Well at least I wasn't the hentai freak who walked in on me with a towel on" sakura replied in a happy tone (she's sarcastic)

"As much as we enjoy this debate we really must go guys, you two have 15 minutes to run to the campus that's 21 blocks from here..." Tomoyo attempted to change the subject

"Yea, Syaoran, you and Sakura should worry, Tomoyo and I will take the Porsche; we don't know how the two of you are going to get there..." Eriol said with much curiosity in his voice.

"Eh...don't worry about me, I can drive, Kinomoto here probably doesn't even have her license" he said with a smirk

"PSH! I don't need a license to beat you! Watch, I'll get in school faster than you" Sakura replied confident in the skills she developed over the years.

"Lets make things a little more interesting, the loser has to wash the winners' laundry for a month" Eriol suggested mischievously.

"Fine by ME" Sakura and Syaoran replied in harmony

"You know for roommates who don't enjoy each other's company, you two certainly think alike..." Eriol hinted around the touchy subject of them being close and ducked before a double death glare was shot at him. ; "Did I mention you're both violent and cruel?"

--**A few moments later--**

Sakura grabbed a small dark blue duffel bag with pink rhinestones along the edges, and a messenger bag slung over her shoulders with her laptop in it. (isn't college great? You just grab your 2lb laptop and leave in H.S you need your 50 ton book bag....TT )   
Syaoran came out with a messenger bag and keys in his pocket.

**-- down stairs—**

Syaoran went towards the parking garage to get his umm "car" Eriol went to get the convertible, meanwhile Sakura strapped on her baby blue knee guards, and $700 dollar road runner speed skates. (Yes it does cost that much, I checked online $$ )

Eriol came out with Tomoyo's Porsche, they decided that she would buy the car he would buy everything else. ( In their relationship Tomoyo is the one who drives; girl power man... ;)

Syaoran came out behind him with his K 1200S BMW motorcycle, (This is 1 of the fastest racing motorcycles you can purchase, they have to be preordered, you should check it out at the BMW site it is SO HOT)

"HAHA Kinomoto, man are you naïve; you plan on beating my K 1200s BMW, that goes from 0 to 60 in 2.8 seconds, on rollerblades?" He asked sarcastically

"Whatever you say Li-san what ever you say" Sakura replied like she had something up her sleeve.

"We'll let you two go first we want to watch from behind" Tomoyo happily shouted from the driver's wheel.

"Haha this is going to be too easy" Syaoran said as he put on his helmet. "Well ladies first" he said contemptuously with a courtesy hand motion  
Sakura sped off on her wheels –_He thinks this is going to be easy because he has his REALLY hoT bike...but I'll show him! I haven't kept a perfect record all through middle school and high school for nothing—_ Within seconds she was completely out of sight.

Syaoran blasted off after Kinomoto (was out of sight literally) down the road he went, weaving in between the cars that seemed to be in a state of inertia (not moving) – _crap this thing is HOTTT its so damn fast! Being future Li clan leader has its downs but its up's are absolutely remarkable Ha! Kinomoto won't win against this...she was naïve for being so credulous _(believable) _in herself.--_

"Wow, look at the two of them go at it" Eriol said to Tomoyo who had set up the camcorder on the dashboard.

":sigh: they would make a perfect couple if only they weren't so headstrong and prideful." Tomoyo whispered putting in Beethoven's 5th in the CD player.

"I know hunnie bun, and I promise we will use what ever devices, pranks and tactics to get them to realize this" Eriol replied in a loving tone, he knew how much she loved Sakura, and if Sakura wasn't happy she wouldn't be either.

"Awww did you know I love you?" she said softly but lovingly as they went in for a deep kiss.

**= block 2=**

-- Hmm, there's Kinomoto going at a good speed...but not good enough – he revved his bike and made a quick stop at the corner where she had stopped because of a red light.  
_--Ugh here he is...probably going to showoff...I'll show him just he wait and see—_

"So Kinomoto, ready to give up yet?"

"Hmm lemme think about that....NO" was all she said before she sped off

"Suit yourself" he shrugged it off as he watched her cross the street

**= block 9= **

"Eriol I'm worried, I don't see her anywhere...what if she got in trouble? Or some sort of accident?"

"Don't worry, you and I both know how great a fighter Sakura is, nothings going to happen to her. Besides, with all those years of skating experience and her stubborn personality there's nothing in this city that's going to get in her way."

"Yea, your right, but you know how it is"

"Course I do"

--_Well, its block 11 and Kinomoto is no where in sight, I hope she's ready to do my laundry hehe what was she thinking? Who in their rightful mind would race against a motorcycle designed for competitive racing? Especially on rollerblades...man if she was driving I'd call her competitive she's on 12 little wheels, that's just plain stupid. -_-

_-- I am SO not going to lose to him...hehe too bad none of them know what I'm doing--_  
Sakura stepped into an alleyway and made sure no one was there...

The key that holds the power of the stars.

Reveal your true form to me.

I, Sakura, commands thee under convent.

Release!

A long pink staff with a star on one end materialized from her pendent. CREATE!

Create make me the "Mirror of Sight", and a beautifully crafted silver hand mirror appeared on her palm.

"Wow, I'm sure glad Eriol made me study the ancient texts and magic scrolls or else I couldn't have come across this delightful tool"  
Mirror of Sight, show me a secluded area in Hogwarts University. The mirror showed her a bathroom stall that had an out of order sign on the door.

"Perfect" she whispered

THROUGH CARD, take me to the place that Mirror Of Sight has shown me.

The card opened up a portal on the wall of the alleyway and Sakura stepped through it and was in the bathroom stall she saw.

-- _Hey this is just like Harry Potter_...._Niceeeee I wont have to do laundry for a month!—_

She stepped out of the bathroom, removed her skates and shoved them in her bag.

"HooooEEE great...now how am I suppose to get out of here?" she looked at an intersection of hallways, not knowing which direction to go"

--_There it is again! That aura! It feels pretty weak, I can sense it behind me...now it's gone...wait no it's in front? It's probably some magical residue or is it?–_

With that he drove on thinking about what it might be; he was on the last block now. Taking a quick glance back he saw that Eriol and Tomoyo weren't far behind, but Kinomoto was still no where in sight. –Smirk- His watch read 11:54 he only had 6 minutes to get to the orientation, more than enough...

"Hmm Sakura is still no where in sight!"

"Ohh don't worry...I know who lost already and it's not Sakura" Eriol sensed Sakura using magic and figured out what she did.

**--Third floor of the University-- **

"Hmmmm left or right..." Sakura spoke to herself

"My my, who do we have here?" came a familiar deep male voice

Sakura turned around quickly and to her surprise it was...Loki!

"Loki! Hey you're here!"

"Yup, so I take it you're lost?"

"How did you know?"

"Well...your walking towards a dead end...you see at the end of this corridor is the janitor's closet."

"Hehe how do you know your way around here so well?"

"Ummmmmm" –he paused for a minute pondering how to answer—, "I toured around here in my Junior year, besides –he took out a pamphlet—the school dorms had these pamphlets in the lobby, in them are a map of the school"

"Ohhhh...haha great, would you help me get to the entrance? My friends are waiting for me there"

"Sure, but we need to hurry the orientation is starting soon"

With that they hurried off to the entrance of the school

"Okay, where the heck is she? We've been here for 5 minutes and the orientation is about to start" said a ticked off Syaoran.

"She'll be here" Eriol said in a mysterious tone that made syaoran raise his eyebrow

"Hi guys!" Sakura said from behind the gang, while waiting for them to register where she was she bit into her strawberry shortcake ice cream bar ( they found a vending machine on the way)

Tomoyo and Eriol looked quite surprised at the good looking Japanese guy with light golden brown hair and the most mysterious teal colored eyes; Syaoran crossed his arms leaned on his parked bike and raised his brow at the guy.

"Oh yea, my bad, This is Loki he too is a freshman in Hogwarts University; Loki this is my best friend since I could remember, Tomoyo Daidouji"

"It's nice meeting you"

"The pleasures all mine; Sakura told me a lot about you"

"This is Eriol Hiiragizawa a dear friend of mine, and he is going out with Tomoyo"

"Hello Matantei Loki " Loki held out his hand to shake Eriols'

"Nice to meet you" Eriol replied with a rather firm handshake

"And last –also least—(she whispered that part) Li Syaoran, my roommate"

"Sup?" Loki asked

"Not much" Syaoran replied nonchalantly   
Syaoran shot a few of his glares at Loki but unlike many others who whimper under them, Loki not only shrugged it off but threw a few of his own.

Around the two guys in a glaring contest formed a crowed of hormone crazed-starry eyed girls practically drooling over the scene. Who could blame them? Its not everyday you see two amazingly gorgeous guys get into a glaring contest with neither one of them backing off. Especially when one looked like a total gentleman (Loki) and the other had the whole bad boy thing going on (syaoran). It was the best of both worlds.

**--Within the University-- **

They went through 1 of 3 doors and saw the walls were of marble with a column here and there to add design and support, the carpet and chairs were red. As they walked farther they saw that there was a second floor and an awe-inspiring stadium at the very top was "To Learn Is to Bring out One's Inner Talents" engraved in golden letters.

During the orientation the Principal, Mrs.Tamahome, explained to them the goals of the school was to help each and every single one of them develop into responsible and intelligent women and men. Also to let them all know there is something unique about each and every single one of them, and that they should contribute to this world. The 5 of them sat in this order: Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Loki, Sakura. Sakura and Loki shared an interesting conversation, SO interesting that they didn't realize that the orientation was over and people were leaving the auditorium.

= **Lunch = 2:30 pm** They are all eating outside Quizznos

"Sugoi! The campus is gorgeous; all the classrooms look so comfortable" she said as she bit into her Classic Italian

"Not as beautiful as you" Loki whispered, but everyone heard him, a very red blush crept on Sakrua's cheeks Syaoran just rolled his eyes

"Hai hai! I really liked our principal I think I'm a bit inspired" Tomoyo spoke with a dazzled look; she poked at her Honey Mustard Chicken Salad

"I sensed something from that teacher, something that reminded me of someone I read about once" Eriol trailed off remembering his company "in the news paper; yea something about her in the New York Sun" returning to his Meatball sub

"Ahh too bad we have so many books to carry back to the dorm, especially me! I rollerbladed here, Speaking of which, Li-san I won the bet so I believe you'll be washing my laundry for the next month?" Sakura asked cutely

"WHAT?! You did not! You arrived after I was got there" Syaoran said through clenching teeth

"Yea huh! I said I would arrive **in **school before you and I did considering that you only went to the entrance to the school but not IN school" Sakura replied joyfully

Syaoran was speechless she was right

"Dammit" he muttered under his breath in mandarin

"Oh yea, I prefer Snuggles fabric softener" Sakura said with another cute smile

"Damnnnn you beat him on your ROLLERBLADES? Against his motorcycle?! What did you do teleport here?" Loki joked

"I,III..... mean, nah, years of practice; I tend to over sleep so then I need to make up the time by getting to school fast; it really wasn't that hard" Sakura replied confidently folding her hands behind her head and leaning back

"If there was rollerblading in the Olympics Sakura would win hands down" Tomoyo said proudly

"AHHHH Itai!!" screeched Sakura she had fallen on to the grass because she leaned too back on the chair

"Hahahahahahah that's right...**if** I can keep my hands down" sakura laughed at her silliness and everyone joined in with her...even syaoran was amused.

_I've found you my Cherry Blossom, Sweet Sakura, lovable Ying Fa._ The shadowy figure said in English, Jap then Chinese. The shadow was standing high above the city created a portal from nothing and disappeared through it.

Hi guys, and that's the end, I don't like to end with cliffhangers but I thought I'll put a little hook at the end of each chappie to keep you guys guessing and coming back for more! ALSO BE AWARE! I like to use foreshadowing just like Em-chan who was WONDERFUL enough to edit the many mistakes I had in this chapter. Apparently I do not know how to capitalize names when I'm in a hurry to get the words down. Another thing I've been working on chapter 3 while my magnificent Em-chan was editing my piece, So if its not up within these 2 days then you need to wait till next week because I'm going on VACATION! ; BUT if I get a lot of reviews I will try to put all my ideas together as fast as possible!


	3. You Scratch My Back I'll Scratch Yours

**YO YO YO**!! Peoples I am too goods to ya! Lol my very dear friend/Editor/ and Muse is halfway done with editing the second chapter and here I am writing a BRAND NEW CHAPPIE FOR YOU! Lol don't ya'll just lovvvee me?  
  
Hi guys If the college classes/homework seems a little easy I'm sorry cuz I'm only in high school I really have NO idea what type of classes they take but I will try my best to be accurate!   
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or Fushigi Yuugi, if I did then I wouldn't be so hungry right now!

Thanks to: **Emerald Wolf1** yea ur #1 lol for helping me edit and with color coding TOO!!! TT You see the reason Li accepted to the childish game is because he is raised to be a leader he can't back from a challenge

And **eXplicit** for writing such DETAILED and LONG reviews. And I didn't call u ugly sakura is just exceptionally pretty! = D  
Also to those who reviewed my last chappie:  
**heheangel Kisses-** I'm glad you enjoy my story!  
**Guen/Guenevere**- Thanks a Ton for your support! I hope you're the same person...if not tell me! Btw I luv the name Guenevere too!!  
"**anaonymous"**- if I didn't have the support of my good friend Em-chan I would feel bad that you thought my story was boring, but my goal isn't pleasing mean anonymous reviewers who don't know how to write constructive criticism. You must be feeling pretty good now that you know your words got to me so why don't you chip a piece of ice from your heart and chew on it? **FYI You spelled Anonymous "Anaonymous" good job! Now I can see why you can't give constructive criticism.   
No Body**- I am glad YOU liked my story!  
**Camper**- HI HI! You read my story! Yippie!!

**Also I would Like to thank **LiL:.CaT:.AnImE hunnybeesakura Serenity's Blaim and especially eXplicit- (cant decide on name) shiren for putting me on your author alert list!! TT me so happy! **  
  
**

**Syaoran**: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BLOOD I LOST? DAMN medically speaking you made me lose at least 1 liter, no wonder I fainted...what if I died? Then who would be there to replace such a powerful and well trained Future Clan Leader and what was that second bloody nose for!?!  
**Jennifer**: Hush Li I got more power than you do and besides its not MY fault you were having _Naughty_ thoughts about Sakura, I feel bad for your Sakura living with such a pervert...you need to be careful at night! I'm glad Toyua gave you that bat  
**Toyua:** DAMN STRAIGHT, hey Gaki just you wait till I come for a little visit OhHHH you'll be sorry then!! –cracks knuckles—gets into fighting stance—

**Syaoran**: PSH from the likes of you? III don't think so...I'm not going to be leader of the Li clan for nothing you know?

**Touya:** obviously you don't know about the clan Sakura and I are in...

**Jennifer: **BAKA!!!!!! –hits head upside—SHUSHH!!! YOUR GIVING AWAY PRECIOUS INFORMATION!!!! Ahhh wells...it'll just be a liiito treat from me to the people who read my nonsense up here!

Okay On With The Real Story although writing the scenes up there is Quite FUN but OBVIOUSLY not AS fun as what Sakura and Syaoran are doing....WAIT WHAT ARE SAKURA AND SYAORAN DOING?!?!?!?! DID I UPLOAD THE WRONG CHAPTER?! Haha nah you'll see!

**Syaoran**: man, you don't get out much do you?

**Jennifer:** Note to self, more bloody noses for Syaoran, in public area and in embarrassing situation with Sakura end note

A CoEd Life with You

**=Else Where= **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wake up please pretty please wake up? You can't leave us now!" Beep said through tears freely falling onto her torn and bloodied clothes

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Now I will Receive what I TRULY deserve!" Beep bit menacingly as he sucked the power from the now lifeless figures.   
"Don't worry little girl you'll be joining them VERY soon!" Beep,the man's companion, screamed crazily as she and the man sent a giant lightning bolt straight for the girl when a boy shoved her to the floor barely dodging the attack.

"ITS NOT GOING TO END LIKE THIS! TIME!" Beep he screamed as the tip of his sword poked the card. He and the young girl disappeared into nothing.

**=Somewhere else!=**  
The shiny moon was casting its' glow upon the secluded beach. The light from the moon illuminated on Sakura's pale skin.

"I think I love you" she whispered between kisses

"And I you, my drop dead gorgeous cherry blossom" he said quietly but huskily

"That's why ano, I would like to ask you something--seeing the curious look in her emerald orbs —would you Sakura Kinomoto do me the honor of being my wife from now untill the end of time?" he asked as he pulled out a small red heart box and opened it to reveal a pink diamond ring that would make J.Los' engagement ring look like a novelty ring you receive from Cracker Jacks. Worried she would reject him he searched her eyes for the answer he was hoping for.

After what felt like to him like eternity she opened her mouth and said...

"Oh my Little Wolf of course I...I, I I I I I IIII"

**= Morning 8:30= **

"IIIIIIIIIIIII AM HUNGRY!! SAKURA!!! WAKE UP!!! OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!! This time don't forget to leave some food for me!" Kero screamed at the top of his lungs. Lucky for him Syaoran was already out doing his morning exercises

"EW...I just had the grossest dream of my life..."

"Really? What happened? You know dreams are often times premonitions especially for someone with your power. "Tell me what happened"

Sakura blushed and became nauseated at the same time, as she thought back to last night.

**Recollection **Sakura's self debate

-_Ha! I showed him Sakura Kinomoto is not someone you mess with-  
-Yes, but you cheated Sakura, you used magic and Li didn't- said her conscience_

_-Aw I was just celebrating and there you go ruining my fun! :sigh: I suppose but he has magic too, and he was using a motorcycle!- _

_- Your point being? Li raced fare and square and you know that deep in your heart or else I wouldn't be here now would I? I trust you know what to do- _

She decided against telling kero so he wouldn't get any thoughts.

"Oh its nothing don't worry about it, anyhow why didn't you come out to save me yesterday when I was screaming in the bathroom?! Isn't it part of your job to protect me?" sakura asked in a mockingly joking

"Sakura of course I did! What do you think started the gaki's second nose bleed?" he replied proudly puffing out his chest

"HAHA you made Li get a second nosebleed! Aw kero you DO care!" giving hero a big hug

"Course I do! Now go answer the door I can feel Eriol's aura"

She went to open the door in her pajamas and opened the door to a very energetic Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan! Ohayo Gozaimasu, Ohayo Eriol-kun, ah I see you guys brought breakfast! Yippee!" Sakura clapped in joy

--_She really is a child at heart...she would be the perfect match for him Ying and Yang perfect harmony just like me and Tomoyo_—  
"Ohayo sakura-chan!"

"Cerberus you can come out Syaoran isn't home yet, besides we bought enough for you!" Eriol shouted to make sure kero heard him.

"Oh yea! Life Am GooD!" kero said but was muffled by the four pancakes he stuffed into his mouth "Good thing the Gaki isn't here"

--everyone sweat drops—

**--Penguin Park—**

As usual, Syaoran was doing his crunches on the jungle gym recalling last night's bizarre events.

** Reminisce On Last Night **

Syaoran was sitting on his bed reading Les Miserbles for his English class, it was 10pm and he had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said not wanting to get up

The door opened to reveal an unsure sakura in her pajamas, who took two steps into his room.

"Um konbanwa Li-san, sorry to disturb you at this late hour but about today" she said slowly as if still deep in thought. "it was fun racing with you but you don't have to do my laundry, I know Eriol was just trying to get some entertainment...like he usually does, besides I know how to do my own laundry and you need to study for school too so..." she trailed off not sure what to say next... "um yea so that's all I wanted to say and um good night!" sakura said heading towards her room

"Kinomoto! Chotto matte! come back!" Syaoran said loudly and clearly so sakura could hear

"Yea?"

"Thanks...good night to you too" then he closed his book, turned off his lights and laid his head down on his pillow without saying another word to Kinomoto.  
**Present**

He jogged back to the dorm to take a shower. After he stepped out of the bathroom Kinomoto was eating breakfast at the table.

"ano..Ohayo Gozaimasu Li-san"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu"

"um would you like some waffles? "Eriol and Tomoyo dropped by earlier and they brought breakfast with them"

"I...uh...sure..." he took a plate and loaded 2 waffles on his plate "thanks"

They ate in an awkward silence luckily it wasn't long because they had classes to attend to.

**Sakura 5:57pm **

"Hi I'm looking for Calculus 101?"  
"Hmm Calculus 101, hold on" said the tall salesperson behind the counter as he went down the stairs to the basement to look for Sakura's book, as quickly as he went he came back.

"Well you're in luck! This is the last copy I have and that'll be ¥ 45000 yen please"

"Text books cost a fortune don't they? If only I could get them delivered" Sakura joked earning a deep chuckle from the guy

Sakura handed the guy a few rolled up bills and lugged the 1800 page text book back to the dorms. After the strenuous 12 blocks, when she got back she was completely worn out. She was so tired that she didn't even bother to change and just fell asleep on the sofa.

**Syaoran 11:08 pm **

_-- So tired, so hungry, stupid Professor Yui I mean 100 Spanish vocabulary for each week!?! In addition to a 8 page essay on "Why the Spanish Language Is Useful" due tomorrow =_stomach grumbles_= Ai Maybe studying at the library for 7 straight hours wasn't such a good idea.—_ He dumps his books on the table, opens the fridge to find something to eat, and sees a small blue post-it on the freezer door :

_Help Your Self To Anything You Like!_

_Kinomoto Sakura _

--_hmf =quarter smile= maybe she isn't that bad, after all she seems to be nice_—He thought as he took a bite from the ham sandwich. Turning around to discover a pink and blue lump on the couch, upon closer range he saw it was Kinomoto!

--_I wonder why she's sleeping out here and with the windows open she'll catch a cold; God I feel like a mother hen_—

He took a blanket from his room and placed it gently on the sleeping figure –_when asleep she almost looks cute...dear lord...what the HELL am I thinking? Ugh must stop this kind of thought before anything happens_—Quickly getting up and trying to walk away but he felt a small pair of cold hands on his arm.

"Don't leave me Oka-san! Please please don't leave" sakura whimpered, holding onto Li's arm.  
Syaoran tried to pull his hand away gently but she only held on tighter and tears poured from the corners of her eyes.

"Onigai! Don't leave me I love you don't go!"

"Kinomoto, wake up wake up" Li said as he gently shook her with his free hand

"No no! If I wake up you're going to leave me again! Please don't go!" Sakura said louder and holding Li's arm tight against her chest.  
"Shhh shhhh shhh Kinomoto its me, wake up" Li coaxed with a deep blush creeping on his cheeks.  
"I, I,I," opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings she noticed the awkward position they were in "Gomen-ne Li-san" quickly releasing his arm.

"I, uh yea its okay" he mumbled quickly and went to his room.

=12:09 Living Room=

_--STUPID CALUCLUS! STUPID MATH! Who ever invented it should DIE...well technically they are dead already but that's not the point! Ag I don't get this! Whew okay Ms. Kaho told us to read it out loud when you don't understand a problem. -- _

"Five x squared plus eight x plus 37 over 9 argggg obviously this doesn't work considering I'm still lost as ever" closes eyes and rubs temples  
  
=Syaoran's Room=  
--_Hm to help or not to help? :sigh: I swear the elders are out to make my life miserable, but she really does need help with math...the way she's trying to solve the problem is completely wrong...and she was pretty nice...arg_—

"Ah! Li-san I'm sorry am I being too loud? I'll try to keep it down I just..."she rambled on  
"It's okay" he said cutting her off "Do you need help with the math problems?"

"Ano, well um kinda, sorta yea, If its not too much a bother could you help me out with a few questions?" she asked timidly

**=Thirty-Five minutes later = **

"Sugoi! Your method to solving these was much better than what I was doing! I can't believe I'm done already! Arigato Li-san!" Sakura said gleefully, turning around she saw that Li was already asleep on the couch so sakura took the green blanket on the floor gently placed it on him. Li stirred a bit but was fast asleep.  
  
**=10:30 am The Next Day=**

"Mm the sun is up and in my face..." he mumbled in mandarin "OH MY GOD THE SUN IS UP! I'M LATE! He sprinted in his room changed and ran out to the hallway taking his bag with him, slamming the door behind him in the process.  
  
"Oh my, I guess he was in a hurry; :yawn: good thing I don't have any classes today it looks like it's about to rain" With that she poured herself some milk and lucky charms and watched Fruits Baskets on tv, halfway through her breakfast she noticed there was a folder on the table.

"Huh, I guess Li-san left it here" _– I should probably leave it alone...but...-- _her curiosity got the better of her so she took a teeny peak inside "Hey this looks like the project the Spanish class has that's due...TODAY!? HOEEEEEEE I have to get this to Li-san!" She slapped on her skates and took off with the folder in hand.

_--Must Skate FASTER—_she screamed in her head as she weaved in and out of traffic. Suddenly it started to rain –_You have GOT to be kidding me_--  
Within minutes she was in the lobby of H.U soaked to the bone.

"Well on the bright side less laundry to do" she mumbled as she rung out her hair "Great, now where is the Intensive Spanish Classroom?"

"Sakura?" a girl with brown curly hair who was with a girl in large glasses

"Rika? Nako?" Ohayo! I'd love to chat but do you know where the Intensive Spanish Room is?"

"Um Sakura your in the wrong building for that...the Intensive Spanish room is 3 blocks from here" Nako said sheepishly  
"..." Anime Tears  
"Yea Just go out from here and head 2 blocks down and make a right and 1 block down" said Rika

"Its on the 3rd floor facing the staircase you cant miss it!"

"Gotcha THANK YOU!" she screamed as she shoved the door open running into the pouring rain.

_--2down 1 right 2 down 1 right here we go_—She came upon an old 5 story building with ivy trailing up its walls –_well...now its 3 floors up, I am so glad I didn't fail physical education—_

=Third Floor=  
--She forgot to mention that each floor is 10 frigging feet tall! WHY DO WE NEED SUCH HIGH CEILINGS?—she screamed mentally while huffing and puffing. Well she was right about one thing the room was right in front of her, problem is how can she get in?

"how about the shadow card Ying Fa?" someone said behind her.

"Oh yea thanks" she replied thankfully. Abruptly realizing what he said she swiftly summoned her staff.

The key that holds the power of the stars.

Reveal your true form to me.

I, Sakura, commands thee under convent.

Release!

SHOT CARD! The comet-like creature attacked the figure cloaked in shadow but it merely went through it.  
"You're going to have to try harder than that" the shadow said menacingly as it shot a magenta orb at Sakura.

LOOP CARD! The purple orb suddenly changed course and started going in circles inches away from Sakura's right arm. She took a few steps backward and was hit by a Cerulean Orb from behind her knocking her unconscious.

-_-I knew I was going to regret taking this class...sigh still have to go on with_—Before he could finish his thoughts Syaoran felt 3 powerful auras from outside and one of them was the same one he kept sensing. –—He mentally slapped himself and tried to move as calmly and swiftly as possible. Ignoring all the "looks" the girls gave him, especially the glare the teacher sent him, and stormed right out of the classroom.

"What is happening here!?!" He said taking in the scene before him, Sakura was on the floor surrounding her was pink aura he kept sensing. Swiftly he transformed the black stones on his chain into his sword "Sakura!!!" he shook her gently trying to wake her up.

"Huh? What happened? Li-kun watch out!" Sakura screamed as she shoved Li away but was struck by the ice beam.  
"NOW LIGHTNING!" Li screamed as electricity shot out and hit the two shadows, but it went right through them, without a scratch. "WHAT THE?" he questioned as he dodged the cerulean power ball shot at him.

"ITAI!" Sakura screamed as she desperately tried to thaw herself out of the ice that was forming over her legs.

An old fashioned Chinese bamboo hat came flying in and through it their Principal came out?!?!

"Syaoran hold onto Sakura!" she shouted

Syaoran picked up the half frozen Sakura and Mrs. Miaka put the hat over them causing them to disappear into thin air before disappearing into the hat herself.

"It's cold...so very cold" Sakura shivered in Syaorans' arms.

"Shhh Sakura listen to me, I need you to concentrate"

"hhhhaii" she got out through her clattering teeth –_He called me Sakura!—_

"Okay I need you to stay as still as possible; While I melt the ice with fire can you do that for me? Just stay still"

"Ookk-kk-kkaaay"

"Fire! To my aid!"

Fire shot out from the sword as Syaoran tried hard to control the flames making sure it wouldn't burn Sakura but also melt the ice promptly. The ice melted at an alarming rate in a matter of minutes it was just a thin layer of ice on Sakura's leg. "Fire Cease" he said strongly and the fire instantly disappeared

"Don't move I'm going to break this layer by hand" Gently crushing the ice at her ankles he moved up towards her thighs until the ice ended at mid thigh.

"TTh-th-thanks" sakura stuttered, teeth still clattering

"OOP!" Miaka let out when she plopped down on the floor "Sorry I had to make a pit stop for a friend of mine"

"Hi guys" came a voice from two figures behind her

"Eriol?!"  
"Tomoyo!?"

"SoOo I can see the two of you got busy in here" Eriol said pointing out that Syaoran's hand was still on sakura's upper mid-thigh

"It's not what you think! I um Gomen-ne!"

"It's okay you were only hel ahchoo"

"Kawaii!" she whispered taking everything down on film

"Mrs. Miaka what's your story?" syaoran questioned suspiciously

"You don't waste any time do you? Here Sakura-chan drink some tea first it'll warm you up. Well then, My name is Mrs. Miaka, a few years ago my friend and I came upon a book called The Universe of Four Gods. We were sucked into the book, and became enemies due to a misunderstanding. My friend, Yui, and I were the priestesses who were suppose to summon the god of our region. Yui's was the Blue Dragon, my god was the Phoenix. To summon the god we had to gather the 7 seishi in our region, then perform the ritual in which we will be granted 3 wishes. After that we were teleported back here, the book was reopened and once again evil reigned the land of Koyan, after everything was solved the book was to be kept by a powerful sorcerer, your friend Eriol." She said in 3 breaths and was now trying to catch her breath, but everyone understood her.

"Professor Yui!?!" Sakura inquired  
"The one and only!"   
"Okay, whatever so what does that have to do with the attack?" Syaoran asked

"I have no idea if anyone knows anything it would be Eriol but he hasn't found out anything yet"

"There is one important thing I realized, their auras. The Magenta and Cerulean felt very familiar to me, and not at all evil, the scary thing is I felt the power of the cards in a different form, a more powerful one..." Sakura said quietly

"I'm sorry I can't be of any help right now but I'll go consult my friend, Chiriko" Miaka said

"Yea and I'll go check my library in England"

"Oh my, can I come? I wish to help too!"

"Sure hunnie, and you two, don't get in too much trouble!" Eriol acted like a mother goose earning giggles from Tomoyo and Miaka, a blush from Sakura and a glare from Syaoran.  
"Oh yea Syaoran here's the homework that you forgot at the dorm in which someone kind and generous brought in for you." Miaka said winking at Sakura

**= Outside the building= **

"Wow its still raining pretty hard"

"Yea, let me give you a lift"

"I, um sure, but don't you have class?"

"Yea, but after leaving class like that I don't think I want to go back in the classroom to face that hag" he replied bluntly getting a pretty giggle from Sakura

"Here wear the helmet" he got on the really hot motorcycle "Oh yea remember to hold on tightly or your going to be gone with the wind" he teased

"Are you mocking me Li Syaoran?" she said in a mock hurt tone, hiding a smile

"Well soooOOooooRRy for being considerate" he said exaggerating the words earning another giggle from Sakura

"Just drive safely will you?"

"As you wish YOUR highness" as soon as she put her hand tightly around his waist he popped a wheelie

"HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

**=Few Moments Later Back At The Dorm= **

**"**Remind me never to get on your motorcycle again?" sakura said weakly as she clutched her stomach

"What? I was driving safely! Didn't you see me stop at that red light?"

"I sure did! After you sped past nineteen yellow lights!"

"Your home aren't you?" he smirked as she rolled her eyes

":sigh: um Li-kun?"

"Hmm?" he was engrossed in an old thick book

"Thanks fo-for--" She felt dizzy and lightheaded

"Hmm?" he turned around to see Sakura holding her head and pale faced. Right before she fell he caught her "Sakura?!"  
Carefully he picked her up and placed her on her bed and felt her head.

-- _Shit she's burning up! And it doesn't help that she's soaked to the bone she needs to change out of these clothes—_

"Sakura, wake up, you need to change out of your clothes"

"Mmm, I'm sleepy, my head hurts and you want me to change?" she mumbled with her eyes closed

"Yes, or else your going to get more sick with wet clothes on"

"In that case" Sakura's logical side of her brain is shut off right now. Sakura pulled her pants off and out of her t-shirt throwing both of the garments at Syaoran. (FYI She's under the blanket you pervs!)

"Sa-Sakura what are you doing!" he bit out a little to hoarsely turning his back to sakura, to hide his beet red face and not take advantage of the situation

"Well it was YOU who said I can't wear wet clothes so now I'm not!! What more do you want from me??" she whined loudly

"HEY YOU GAKI! What are you doing to my mistress!?!" Shouted a yellow bear like doll on Sakura's desk.

_--It's the same voice as that guy in her room!—_

"What are you doing here?" he retorted to no one in particular since he didn't know what he was suppose to be looking at.

"I'm the guardian of the cards of course I have to stick with Sakura and protect her!" he spat back now hovering in Syaoran's face

"You, A little stuffed animal no larger than my book bag...is Keroberos? The legendary Guardian Beast, Bull" he retorted

"Why you little! If Sakura wasn't so weak right now I'd transform into my real form and fry you to a burning crisp" Kero replied and went over to check on Sakura who was now sweating and breathing heavily. "And where do you think your going?"

"To get medicine?"

"Fine be quick about it"

Going back to his room he searched his drawer for Tylenol and after some digging he found the bottle of medicine.

_--But she has to take the medicine with food...-- _

**= 15 minutes later= **

"What took you so long? Did you get lost in a closet?"

"No, I was being helpful unlike some people" he snapped while balancing the tray he was carrying.

"Well I wasn't the hentai who told Sakura to strip, but I got Windy to dress her"

Syaoran saw that Sakura indeed was in her pajamas but ignored kero anyways.

"Kinomoto, wake up you need to take your medicine"

"mmMMm? Why are you calling me Kinomoto? I thought we were friends!" she groaned

"Fine, Sakura you need to eat some congee before you can take your medicine"

"I don't want medicine"

"Just eat the congee first!" (congee a Chinese dish, of rice that is boiled to a point of soup like dish, healthy and usually eaten for breakfast and ill people.)

Sakura tried to take the spoon and put it in her mouth but she was seeing double of everything and grabbed Li's arm instead.

" :sigh: just lay back against the pillow I'll feed you"

He slowly spooned the congee in her mouth carefully blowing on it to make sure it wasn't too hot. This closeness and compassion caused Sakura's face to redden some more.

"I think your fevers getting worse, your turning redder here take the medicine"

"But its bitter!" she protested

" rolls eyes take it with the honey milk"

"Fine" she stuck out her tongue at him and took the medicine and milk in one gulp shocking Syaoran.

"That's my girl, looks like an angel but eats like a kaiiju" Kero said proudly but sakura had already fallen asleep against her head board. So syaoran picked her up and moved her into a more comfortable position on the bed. But when he tried to move his hand away he realized she was sleeping on his arm.

"This is nice" he muttered sarcastically under his breath

"Don't you dare wake her up!" kero whispered back

"I know I know I'll just wait till she switches positions" Too bad he didn't know sakura sleeps like a dog and doesn't move an inch until she wakes up her has a nightmare. That night Sakura had the most peaceful sleep a patient could hope for.  
  
**=Elsewhere=**

Two shadows were sitting by a fireplace and sipping tea.

"It seems our plan is working out perfectly Little wolf and the Cherry Blossom are playing right into our hands"  
"Yes they are, oh how predictable can they be?" the shadow chuckled wickedly.

**  
**

N that's a wrap! Lol Syaoran and Sakura sure have made a lot of progress! Their friends now! yippie! But is that part of the two shadow's plan??!??  
also know that I beeped out the names waaaaaaaaay at the beginning because you cant know that information yet...Just like in Kill Bill which I also do not own the copy rights to. = D till next time! KEEP ON REVIEWING!! TT


	4. Gomenne!

* * *

OHH you guys!! Lol I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING! There is these 3 AMAZING IDEAS that just came to me and its SOOOO tempting...lol cuz they are soooo cool! SOO DARN COOL! Syaoran plays a traitor to his country in one of them! But for a good reason though...lol another is a story about a ghost and a war....and another is about a special singer/dancer......and one with a scientist .lol  
  
**Explicit**- lol can we keep the reviews on a more STORY based topic? Hahaha and I don't mind the profanity as long as your not using it against me but there are bigger better words other than "F" You have much to learn from Em-Chan  
  
**I would Like to thank **LiL:.CaT:.AnImE hunnybeesakura Serenity's Blaim and especially eXplicit- (cant decide on name) Shiren for putting me on your author alert list!! TT me so happy! Lotta love to: eXplicit-shirwen, heheAngelkisses, CrystalTears, Camper, and RatsLiveOnNoEvilStar n em-chan for supporting me! And my friend Lexy for listening to my craaaaaazy ideas!  
**  
  
Syaoran: **I see that I was the hero in the last chapter! puffs out chest  
**Jennifer: **Yes...your point being?  
**Syaoran**: You forgot put me in something frilly or a nose bleed! SO HA! 

**Jennifer**: Hmm I'm afraid you are right, wheels in mind cranks  
**Syaoran: **uh oh, WIND TO MY AID take me away from this evil genius  
**Jennifer**: deep in thought I quote the great scary masters "You can run But you can't HIDE!" MWHAHAHAHHAHA thunderHAHAHAHAHHA  
**Touya**: Jen-san? Have I told you lately I love you?  
**Jennifer**- Oh I know...lol besides Syaoran's so proud and worshiped by people why not torture him a little?

I know a lot of people said that the characters are out of place...specifically Syaoran in the relationship thingy...but you'll see why I did that in this chapter....lol heheheheh

* * *

For the full effect please download Vanessa Carlton's "Twilight" its such a pretty song and you'll need it near the end of the chapter.

* * *

**A CoEd Life With You  
**

Ring Ring Wake up Wake up Ring Ring Wake up Wake up  
"Hmm...just two more minutes..."

"Ano...Sakura...if you don't get up...I can't get to school"

"Ehh?" Sakura questioned as she tried to focus on the brown blob next to her head "Syaoran?!"

"Yea...and would you mind getting off my arm before it turns blue?"

"AH Gomen!" she sat up on her bed "and um...thanks for last night..."

"Welcome" he said before he left the room

That month went by quite swiftly without much interaction between the two because Syaorans' classes ended when Sakura's began. Before they knew it, vacation had come.

"Hey uh um...I don't know how to say this but would you go on a trip with me?

"I...uh...this is so sudden!" Sakura blushed a bit and was completely lost in confusion

"No, not like that its just a trip to—

Syaoran didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when a purple splotch burst through the door.

"SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA! WE'RE GOING TO HONG KONG WITH LI-KUN"

"I—WHAT?"

"NO TIME TO TALK LETS GO!"

"Um I still have to pack TOMOYO!"

"Don't worry I did that for you!"

"WHAT? HOOEEEEE"

**4 Hours Later**

"Wow...this is the Li estate?"

"Hai, now if you will mi-lady? I'll give you the grand tour" Syaoran said charmingly while holding out his arm for Sakura

"How gentlemanly of you" and accepted the invitation

"Ahh kawaii desu!

"Come on hun I don't think you want to disturb them" he said in a rather calm tone...too calm for comfort...

"Now that concludes our little tour of the house"

"Neat! Although I'm probably going to get lost in a big house like this" Sakura said as she studied the intricate designs on the staircase.

"Oh I think you have much bigger problems to worry about" Syaoran said in a dark voice and vehemently shoved Sakura down the stairs.

"RELESE!" FLOAT! And she saved herself from hitting the hard marble floor.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Ahh my sweetest Ying Fa its's for your own good"

"I don't consider a concussion for my own good..."

"Yes, but its much better than trying to fight me, now be a good girl and surrender your cards so we can get this over with" he said with a nasty smirk

"HELL NO! they're not just cards, they're my friends you cant just take them away! Besides they are rightfully mine!"

"Yea, right they belong to the Li clan always was always will be, now stop breaking tradition before you get hurt"

"You're the most obnoxious, ignorant, and loathsome person I've ever met!

"Well, you asked for it LIGHTNING TO MY AID!"

"SHEILD"

"It's going to take more than that to stop me" he stabbed the shield with full force

"AHHH!!" Sakura screamed and was ready to face the impact of the sword upon her skin but, instead, was pushed out of the way.

"Careful Kinomoto"

"Syao—Syaoran!?!?! NANI!?"

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Are you alright?"

"Stay Behind Us"

"Tomoyo, Eriol, Loki-san, Miaka-san?"

"HAHAHAHA you people think you can stop me?" Screamed Syaoran #1  
"I don't think I KNOW the original always beats the fake" said Syaoran #2

"Uh uh! That's where you go wrong, I AM the original"#1

"Shut up! How is that even possible when I am Li Xiao Lang?"#2  
"Simple I am You! LIGHTNING" #1 shouted

"Impossible!FIRE!" #2  
Both of them took the hit and landed on opposite sides of the wall.

"Why are you guys fighting?! STOP THIS!!" Sakura weakly shouted

"It's okay, Card mistress, step back neither of them is my true son"

"WHAT?" Everyone, except Eriol, said in unison

"So it did happen" Eriol said meaningfully

"What? What happenend?"

"Well you see—"

"Both of us are Syaoran, its just that we're half and half, when he found out you were the Card Mistress, the one that he has hated all his life it tore him apart. For I was suppose to get the cards, I've been training the day since I was born. And do you KNOW what happened when the elders found out that you had already captured all the cards? I was punished! Punished for not knowing, hurt for not being the perfect leader they wanted. And why? Because of some mindless nit-wit like you were running around messing with my destiny. To control that pure hatred I had for you, a copy was made" Both Syaoran's said in a low menacing voice

"I...I'm sorry"

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE? HA SORRY ISN'T GOING TO MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY, SORRY ISN'T GOING TO GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE. So card mistress I'm sorry too, sorry that I'm going to have to kill you."

This was too much for Sakura, never in her life has she unknowingly done something so horrible as to completely screw up another persons life. The cards are suppose to be good, they're suppose to be pure, so how can something like this happen? Everything's confusing, the world seems to be spinning. She just wanted everything to stop.

"Sakura-chan! ERIOL! Sakura's disappearing" Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side but was stopped by the pink barrier around her.

"The cards are listening to her beckon, she wants everything to cease but she's only going to destroy herself and the cards. We have to stop her before she completely disappears"

She could hear none of it, all she did was cradle the cards in her arms and rocked back and forth on the marble floors. Unaware of all the attacks that Syaoran did to the barrier, not wanting to help but to get to the cards. Not knowing the incantations that Eriol chanted. Un-able to see the futile attempts her best friend made to break the barrier.

**

* * *

Reality**

"The End, That's what would've happened had Sakura-chan not met you, either way she had to go and you needed to accept that" Eriol said solemnly as he put down the "What-If" glass

_**I was stained with, a role,** _

"..." Syaoran had no response, as he ran his hands through his unusually tangled chestnut hair. Sleeping on the couch for 2 months can do that to you.

_**In a day not my own**_

"Ne, Syaoran-kun Sakura wouldn't have wanted you to be like this" Tomoyo tried to sound cheerful as she wiped away her tears.

_**But as you walked into my life**_

"Either way Sakura dies because of me...I could've saved her I could've prevented her death"

_**You showed what needed to be shown**_

"Syaoran you can't help it, it's the doomed destiny of a card master/mistress" Eriol said sadly

_**I always knew, what was right**_

"Then why were these cursed cards made? To destroy man-kind? No, there has to be a way to get her back. When the void card took away her most cherished feelings, it broke her, the cards lived off her energy, and her energy comes from her love. That's what kept her going and that's what I'm going to use to bring her back." Syaoran bit back as he stormed out the door to the cemetery.

**_I just didn't know that I might peel away and choose to see_**  
As he ran memories of Sakura flooded into his mind. The loathsome black dome that surrounded her and sucked out her life. Her weak smile after capturing the card, her small fragile body in his arms. The weak pulse that kept descending as she spoke her final words: "Aishiteru"  
**_With Such a different sight_**

Now tears were freely falling from his eyes, before he met Sakura he would let no such thing happen to himself.

_**And I will never see the sky the same way**_

_IIE! I promised Kero-chan I would capture all the cards again!_

_**And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday**_

_Wei-san must be a great person!  
Why?  
Because when you speak of him you almost smile!_

**_And I will never cease to fly if held down_**

_So you like Yukito-san too?_

_**And I will always reach too high cause I've seen**_

_Daijobu Li-kun!?_

_**Cause I've seen twilight **_

_Ne? Syaoran-kun? _

_**Never cared never wanted never sought to see what flaunted **_

_Watch out Li-kun! _

**_So on purpose so in my face couldn't see beyond by own place_**

_Mei-lin-chan and Li--kun are great partners!_

_**It was so easy not to behold what I could hold **_

_Gambatte Syaoran-kun!_

_**But you taught me I could change whatever came my way**_

_Aishiteru Syaoran-kun... _

_**As the sun shines through it pushes away, pushes ahead **_

He had reached his destination and kneeled down in front of the grave.

_**It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and **_

How can the sun shine so brightly when the only light I ever saw is gone?

_**I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real**_

"To our dearly beloved Daughter, Sister and above all Best Friend." She was more than that she was more than a friend to me. Had I only noticed it sooner, had I encouraged her more and belittle her less, had I only been less arrogant. Had I only had the chance to love her. Bright light enveloped his body as he closed his eyes.

_**But as illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed **_

"Sa-SAKURA!"

"SYAORAN!!"

The two of them sprint toward each other in record speed. After what seemed like forever Syaoran broke the silence.

"Sakura I'm never leaving you again."

"Syaoran...that's not possible, we're of two different worlds now...

_**I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own. **_

"Iie, it cant be true, Sakura I can't leave you again"

"I don't want to leave you either but it has to be this way"

_**But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown **_

"Sakura I love you too much to let you go"

"Syaoran..."

"So I'm not, the cards, I'll change it I'll change fate, I'll change time for us to be together"

**_I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_**

"Just wait for me a little longer" Before she had a chance to respond he lightly kissed her on the forehead and disappeared into a row of light.

_**And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good bye to yesterday**_

Now he was back at the grave. He took out the pink cards from his pocket and held them close praying to the heavens above that this was going to work.

_**And I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high cause I've seen **_

"I call upon the power of the cards return your mistress now. Create return her body, Mirror return her identical self, Time return her memories, Voice return that sweet sound, Power return her energy, Fiery, Earthy, Windy, Watery return her personality, Glow return the light in her eyes, Light return her to life, Flower return her name. SAKURA!" His sword his the stack of neatly lined cards and amazing power pushed against Syaoran as he was engulfed in a bright pink aura. Everything stopped within minutes but it seemed like hours to him. "That's it? She's just gone?" he whispered weakly trying to catch his breath as he held himself up by his sword. "It was all worthless...I couldn't bring her back" the realization of her being gone hit him like a ton of bricks and he rolled onto the grass. "I'm sorry Sakura" as a single tear rolled from the corner of his eye and hit the cards.

_**Cause I've seen Twilight **_

"Aishiteru Syao-ran-kun" said a figure obscured by the light in the background

"Who the hell?"

"I saw you the whole time, you forgot the one most important element; Love."

"I..."

"And your tear provided that"

"Sakura!"

He jumped off the grass, despite the fact that he was so worn out he felt like fainting, and embraced her for dear life.

"You did it little wolf...my little wolf"

"Hai, and as I promised I'm never **ever** going to let you go"

**-Finish-**

* * *

To all my beloved readers, I know I did not do that great a job with this story, I understand that it could've really gone places...unfortunately this story was rushed into, I dived head into writing fanfics and really had no idea what I'm doing. GOMEN NE!! BUT my 3 up coming stories will be MUCH MUUCHH better I promise!! Because this time I will have learned my lesson and will learn to plan out the story.

Syaoran: Betta  
Jennifer: o.0 are you questioning me?  
Syaoran: No duh!

Sakura: did I really have to die?  
Jennifer: Yes, yes you did lol

Touya: That's not funny...you killed my sister...

Jennifer: ...note to self consider story about Touya and Syaoran as couples

TouyaSyaoran: O.O shudder GOMEN-NE

Eriol: What amazing power...

Yue: ah, even I am afraid

Tomoyo: AHH I want to make her clothes!

Jennifer: Till next time...which will be pretty soon! Ja peeps! Please forgive me for not writing this first story so well... i might reopen this fic and re-do it later on but right now it has to end here...


	5. Explanations

Okay I know it was a little confusing at the end...basically the 3 chapters before were what would've happened had Syaoran not met Sakura. You see Eriol showed it to Syaoran because Sakura died from the void card; after it took away her most precious feelings she didn't have the energy to live because her magic stems from her love and the love of family and friends. I'm sorry I had to end it this way, it was totally not my intention for my story to be like this but, this was my first fanfic and I just started writing one day with basically no outline or experience. gomen!  
  
In a nut shell:  
--Sakura is dead because of void card. ( you didn't know that)  
--Eriol shows syaoran what would've happened even if he had not met sakura, her death was inevitable

-- the first 3 chapters is what would've happened if Syaoran had never met sakura

-- The 2 shadows talking about syaoran playing into their hands is Kinomoto and Yelan

-- in the end the cards were passed along to syaoran because he had part in capturing them.

-- he uses the cards to bring sakura back to life

I will probably rewrite this fanfic once I gain a little more experience and know what I really want to do with it.

Currently started on a manga that I doodled in my art book...lol not going well cuz I cant draw, and i am working on 3 new stories for you guys...well...one at a time but i promise it will be much much better!


End file.
